Solitaire
by Oceanna
Summary: Jiang Cheng est le fils de sa mère ; il en a les défauts et les qualité et c'est sur elles qu'il doit s'appuyer pour reconstruire sa secte. Que faire d'autre ? Sa sœur s'est mariée et Wei Ying n'est plus là, et il doit se résigner à être seul. Exploration-introspection du personnage.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « Autarcie ». Je ne voulais pas parler des efforts de Wei Wuxian pour sauver les survivants des Wen, donc..._

.

_**Solitaire**_

.

« Nul homme n'est une île, entière en elle-même ; tout homme est un morceau du continent, une partie de l'ensemble. »

John Donne, _Dévotion – Méditation XVII_

.

.

Ses parents sont morts et il n'a jamais pu retrouver leurs cadavres. Que faire d'autre ? Il a passé la majeure partie de la campagne contre les Wen comme un mendiant dont le respect n'est commandé que par les victoires qu'il peut apporter. Que faire d'autre ? Que faire d'autre, quand il n'a eu que sa fierté et son talent pour tenir entre ses mains une secte réduite en cendres ? Pour assurer l'existence d'un héritage au bord de l'abîme ?

.

Il se souvient de sa mère – étrangère à sa secte, à son époux, presque à ses enfants. Sa mère qui a toujours toisé le reste du monde avec arrogance et qui a refusé de plier. Il pense à sa mère, et Zidian vibre dans ses veines.

Il sera seul.

Il y a un langage d'affection qu'il n'a jamais maîtrisé. Il est comme sa mère : il ne sait pas dire qu'il aime. Il aime. Mal, comme elle. D'un amour terrible qui ne permet que d'attendre le meilleur de l'autre d'un amour bien bas, parce que Jiang Cheng ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer, même déçu ou trahi. D'un amour jaloux, compétitif parce qu'il doit avancer toujours plus vite pour faire face aux défis qui l'attendent.

Il est le fils de sa mère, il en a les défauts, mais aussi les qualités et c'est sur celles-ci qu'il reconstruit sa secte et qu'il admet…

Il ne peut qu'être seul.

Et, comme sa mère, il hausse les épaules et demande : ai-je besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ne puis-je pas exister par moi-même ? Il n'a besoin de personne pour l'aider à prouver que sa secte est aussi puissante qu'avant et commander le respect du à son nom parmi les autres cultivateurs. Il n'a besoin de personne, pas sa sœur qui se marie loin de lui, pas de Wei Wuxian qui lui cause plus de tort qu'il ne l'aide.

Nul homme n'est une île – mais il est de Yunmengjiang et il doit tenter l'impossible. Il n'est pas Wei Wuxian, capable d'inventer une nouvelle technique de cultivation et fuit les conséquences de ses actes. Il n'est pas sa sœur qui, douce et diplomate, doit se résigner à ne pas faire entendre sa voix au sein de sa nouvelle famille. Il n'est pas son père qui a toujours parlé mais dont les paroles n'ont jamais été confirmé par ses actions. Il est comme sa mère : droit, solitaire et fier. Inébranlable et dangereux et si cela a été suffisant pour sa mère, cela le sera pour lui aussi.

Il gagne une réputation. Elle n'est pas aussi flatteuse que cette de Lianfang-Zun ou de Zewu-Jun, mais elle, au moins, est honnête. On le craint, mais on le respecte malgré sa jeunesse. S'il crie assez fort, la peur fait oublier son inexpérience et les erreurs qui en découlent. Il ne peut pas laisser ses erreurs se faire remarquer, il en va de la survie de sa secte.

On parle souvent de la solitude des souverains. Il en comprend la profondeur au fil des ans, quand il dirige une secte qu'il aime d'une poigne de fer et que chaque soir, malgré le murmure des servants dans le manoir, malgré les discussions des disciples et des membres de la secte, il s'enferme dans son bureau, regarde la flûte pendue au mur et réalise encore qu'il n'a personne à qui parler. Il pourrait – mais il est entouré d'ennemis et de flatteurs. Comment leur révéler une hésitation ? Comment leur révéler ses doutes ? Quand son esprit est trop bruyant, il claque la porte de son bureau et s'en va au chenil. Les chiens valent bien les hommes, et ils sont incapables de répéter ce qu'il murmure dans la fourrure rêche de leur pelage.

Quand glisse-t-il ? Quand admet-il que tous les gens qu'il a aimé vont le quitter pour d'autres, plus aimables et doués que lui ? Quand se résigne-t-il à la solitude et construit autour de lui cette carapace de fierté et de colère ?

Que faire d'autre ? Le vin est tiré et il doit le boire. Il a perdu sa ville et ses parents. Il a perdu son second, son presque-frère une première fois. Il a perdu sa sœur. Il a perdu de nouveau son presque-frère. Il a regardé Zidian autour de son doigt, il a regardé l'étendue d'eau qui entoure Yunmeng, il a regardé les Jin, les Lan et les Nie, il a redressé les épaules et le menton comme sa mère le lui ordonnait et il a accepté qu'il serait seul.

Et il a pensé : tant pis.


End file.
